The Guardians
by NatalieBK
Summary: This story is all about the different guardians that were not mentioned in the movie, it will show you different interactions and reactions to some events and also will contain love and drama .. Guaranteed to make your mood better : )


I saw a movie like months ago with one of my best friends to study graphics and animation in action, i was like really fascinated of the color schemes and basically everything .. so in a field trip with my classmates in NYU we visited the 'Dream world animation studios' , it was filled with really amazing brilliant and over the top awesomeness of dudes and women's .. they talked about everything about the 'Rise of the guardians' movie & how they created like everything .. i pitched in some ideas and basically the women that i was with LOVED it & she actually thought it was like an amazing idea so, she inspired me to write this Story that hopefully will be "soon to be movie" … Enjoy : )

* * *

It was an amazing day for Jack frost, it was his very first meeting with all the spirits and super natural creatures , the council meeting is a meeting where every magical creature that is responsible for something is there to talk about if everything is going on plan, jack didn't know they had meeting like these and to make it even worse all the big names like mother nature, nature nymph , & the winter spirit , the thought of another winter spirit that is more superior than him made him shiver, is it even possible ?

"Aren't you excited jack?" Tooth exclaimed while smiling , she seems too excited to go to the meeting.

"Well i .." Jack said but tooth cut him off by pulling him into the grand hall of the hallow tree, it was the most festive place jack has ever seen, it was all filled with lighters and lanterns, animals & creatures ..

"Wow .. this is amazing" Jack said in complete awe "This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen.. and iv lived more than 50 years" he completed.

"Well, last years was way bigger than this" tooth told him as she was checking out the flowers "Oh my gold, its hawk it's hawk .. play it cool" tooth exclaimed as she saw hawk , a half human half hawk who's responsible for the organization of birds .. she always fell for him chocolate eyes and his hot smirk .. she never knew him well heck, she didn't talk to him even one.

"What ? Oh now i get it .. you have a crush on that bird" jack said as he finally understood what she actually meant, he never knew tooth was the kind to have crushes .. she was always nice and perky to everyone so, it was hard to figure it out..

"He isn't a bird .. He's a hawk" she almost scoffed she always fascinated about hawk every time she's around him, but she never had the courage to confront him

The meeting time was adjourned and all the magical creature's came to discuss the problems that's surfacing these days, jack couldn't help but being stunned by the huge table and all the magical animals and creatures that were around

"Hello everybody" a voice cut him off of his trance, it was a tall slender women with burning red eyes and huge eye lashes, tall brown hair with green ombre at the end and soft pink lips that completed the perfectness "Who is she?" Jack thought

"It's nice seeing you all again for yet another blessed year which I'm honored to say is going well except for some little things that were going to discuss later, I'm happy to see some new faces in the crowd this year " The women said as she looked at jack and a group of girls the were smiling and kind of acting shy

"I'd like to introduce The season fairies, they are going to take my responsibilities of controlling the season's from now on since thousand of year working are finally catching up to me but, ill still be watching them" she said as some of the audience laughed and giggled

"And of course let's not forget Jack Frost, the mischievous winter spirit! You've caused me a lot of problems young man. from blizzards in summer to snow men in spring, i wonder what you'll do next.." jack felt proud about what she just said but he didnt want to show it, he looked up to the women who was smiling at that point "We all do sins but we learn from them" she continued as she put her hand on jack's shoulder she was extremely warm, too warm for jack's liking..

"Anyhow, some of the problems that we face this time is lack of Focus and precision"

The meeting went so slow talking about a problem after a problem "she said little problems facing them? why did it take all day?!" jack thought, tooth was just too happy that mother nature praised her because of her hard works and efforts he didn't want to ramble about how boring it was ..

"Im just so happy, jack!" Tooth said as she smiled "Today was the best! can't wait for next year" she continued

"Yeah, today was something alright .." jack replied, he felt a rush of Adeline when he saw a kangaroo figure walking by "Oh, HEY FUR BALL WHERE WERE YOU?!" jack yelled as he was racing to the easter bunny to hit him with his stick

"Boys, boys .. " Tooth mumbled while shaking her head ..

Tooth started walking in the halls when she crashed with someone "Ahh, sorry! Usually I'm more careful sorry sorry" she said she she looked up and saw her fantasy guy smiling at her.

"No, no worries i should apologize for knocking down a lady" hawk said as he offered his hand, tooth couldn't believe that HE was talking to HER she was just fantasizing about him too long, she even got a crush on jack WAAAY after hawk

"Umm, you're gonna take my hand or ..?" he said as tooth was smiling to him like a fool without taking his hands

"Oh, yeah yeah sorry" she said as she quickly took his hand got up "I usually use my wings for these kind of things" she continued so he won't think she's a fool.

"Well, great .. have i seen you before ?" he asked her, tooth seemed heart broken that he never noticed her and excited cause he want to know her .

"Yeah, we've been going to these meeting for more than a 100 years! My Name's toothania by the way but, you can call tooth" she said "You know what ever makes you more comfortable .. it's all up to you" she continued she was embarrassed "Im a fool .. it's official" she though

Hawk only laughed and started walking away, tooth felt her heart sink in her stomach she looked down thinking that she lost a chance to be with him, she was sure they were meant to be together forever but, fantasies don't always come true do they ?!

"You coming tooth?" hawk said as looked back "You know the party is outside!" he continued , with flashing his iconic smirk she couldn't say no he was just to cute? handsome? amazingly polite? if perfect had a name it would be HAWK..

* * *

This is just a simple draft that i've written, These events take place AFTER "Rise of the guardians " so, yeah! If you liked it you can Review/Follow i would really LOVE to know what you all would think .. If you would like another chapter just comment and i would be up on it .. anyway, the next chapters will be all about the other guardians THEN it will focus on couples : ) P.S: Do you think Tooth & Hawk are a great couple or they're just doomed ?


End file.
